


buzz buzz

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: What's the point of going out to dinner if one of you doesn't have a vibrator sewn into your underwear?





	buzz buzz

“We don’t have to tonight,” Matt reminds his boyfriend loudly. He’s sitting on the couch waiting for Harry to get changed in the other room before their dinner with Ryan.

Matt picks at a loose string on his sweater. This was going to be a fun night whether they did what they planned or not, so he isn’t worried about that. He’s just concerned with Harry’s comfort level; they haven’t exactly done much with regards to the public or exhibitionist realms, though they’d discussed how to incorporate it into their lives. Extensively. This is just the first real outcome of those discussions.

He looks up in time to see his boyfriend enter the room, doing a half-twirl to show off the whole outfit. Tight dress pants and a partly-open forest green button up.

“How do I look?” Harry asks.

“Hmm. Lemme see that cake again.”

Harry rolls his eyes but obliges, turning around for him.

“So beautiful.” Matt rises to put a hand on his waist and peck his cheek. “All of you, not just your ass.”

“Thanks,” he says with just a touch of sarcasm. “It might be the panties. I think they’re meant to accentuate your ass.”

Matt perks up. “You’re wearing them?”

“I said I would.” Harry hands over the remote, then smiles a little bashfully. “They’re really comfy. You should get a pair.”

“I’m gonna try it out, okay?”

Harry nods his approval. Matt presses the on button on the sleek black remote, and immediately Harry jerks his hips, like it’s a shock to his body.

“Ooh,” he says. “Feels a little-“

Matt presses the up button and tries to recall how many levels the box said it had. In response, Harry’s legs involuntarily come together and he braces himself with an arm against the wall.

“Off, off,” he says, and Matt obeys immediately, powering it down.

“Sorry!” He drops the remote onto the couch. “You okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just a little weird when I’m standing.” Harry laughs and smoothes his clothes down. “I’m still for it. Once we’re out the door, safe word policy is in action.”

Matt’s favorite policy. “We should head out so we get there on time.”

Harry picks up his shoes. “Let’s go then.”

Matt drives, and it’s a good thing because Harry would not be able to focus on the road with the vibrator inside the panties pressing directly into the base of his cock the way it is. _Especially_ when it’s turned up to three for half the ride.

“What’s this- hah- go up to?” he asks, squirming in the seat.

“I dunno,” Matt admits, turning it down a notch. “We could find out tonight.”

“We could,” Harry muses. It’s kicked up again by two, making him gasp and grip the seat.

Matt lets him enjoy it until they hit the next red light, and then he turns it off. The rest of the ride is spent in mostly quiet; Harry on edge every time Matt adjusted his grip on the remote, wondering when he would turn it on again, and Matt scheming up more ways to torture his boyfriend tonight.

Ryan’s already at the restaurant when they get there. He’s standing outside against the building, grabbing up his hair in his hands to tie it back, seemingly unsatisfied with it each time. He spots Matt and Harry approaching and decides to just drop it, letting it fall over his face.

“Finally,” he jokes. He presses a chaste kiss to Matt’s cheek, and when Harry’s close enough, he gives him one, too.

The restaurant is dark and not especially crowded. They’re seated at a cozy corner booth, very much out of sight of other customers.

Perfect.

“What are you thinking, Ry?” Matt asks, flipping the menu open with his right hand. His left stays under the table, and the moment Harry notices that, he feels a startling vibration and his leg jerks in reaction, kicking Ryan.

“I don’t know yet!” Ryan says, knocking his ankle against Harry’s in retaliation. Matt smirks.

“Sorry,” Harry sinks a little. The middle seat is hard to be in. He can’t hear the panties moving, nor can he hear the click of them powering on. Nice and discreet, as promised on the packaging.

Harry struggles to focus on the menu to decide for himself, just on the first level. He experiments with pressing his thighs together versus keeping them apart, feels out which lightens the pressure and which makes it harder to keep himself quiet.

“Hello, gentlemen!” a cheery voice greets.

He’s caught off guard when he realizes it’s the waitress. It really had taken all of his concentration just to look at the menu. She asks what they’d like to drink, looking at Matt first.

“Just a water, please,” he says. His hand is still under the table.

Harry opens his mouth to order his own, but Matt is cruel and clicks the remote up twice. He just barely disguises the groan as a cough.

“You okay?” Ryan whispers. To the waitress, he says, “Water for us, too.”

The waitress nods and walks away. The vibrations cease.

“The chicken marsala sounds good,” Matt says.

“Mm. I think I’ll get… steak.” Ryan flips through the menu looking for the right section. Ability to focus renewed, Harry can actually process the words on the menu.

Ryan orders his steak. Harry ends up picking the same (cooked a little longer than Ryan’s), and Matt changes his mind to a different chicken dish.

The waitress collects their menus, but Matt stops her before she can leave the table. Pleasantly enough - he just asks her how long she’s worked at the restaurant.

“Oh, a few years,” she says. “Just working through college.”

“Oh, really?” Matt’s polite with strangers, but Harry can tell he has an ulterior motive. The panties starting to vibrate again does not surprise him at all. Matt continues innocently, “What do you study?”

“Theater and cinema studies.” She tucks the menus under her arm. “I like to write plays.”

“Harry does too!” Matt claps one hand against his back while the other kicks the vibrations up another notch, making it much harder for him to just grit his teeth and smile. “You graduated from a program like that, right?”

“Uh, yeah. It was just called me-media studies for me, though.” Did it get stronger again? God, how red is his face? Please don’t let this conversation last much longer.

“That’s cool. Glad to know graduating is possible.” She laughs, a little forced. “I’ll go ring your meals in now, okay?”

“Thank you,” Ryan says, giving her permission to walk away. Harry exhales shakily and busies himself with unrolling his napkin and draping it over his lap.

Ryan starts telling them a story about something from the drive over. Some asshole driver with the Confederate flag on his bumper cutting a cyclist off. Harry tries to focus on it, nodding instead of giving his usual “mhm”s so as not to let any undesired sounds out.

Matt laughs at the story. Harry shifts in the seat, the head of his cock brushing almost painfully against the edge of the panties. He picks up his glass of water to take a sip, and then suddenly it worsens.

Is this level six now? He chokes on the water. His body is torn between coughing and groaning; one of his hands grips his pant leg and the other smacks his own chest. Mercifully, Matt turns it off, though he giggles a little next to him.

“Jesus, you alright, Harry?” Ryan asks, patting his back enough to comfort, but not enough to dislodge anything that might’ve been caught in his throat. Harry jumps at the touch, and shudders when he’s able to breathe normally again.

“Yeah,” he mumbles. “Sorry, what’s- what did the guy say? I missed it.”

“Something about bike-curious. It wasn’t actually that funny.”

“Sure it was.” Matt says. “That’s gold.”

Harry loosens his hold on his pants, letting the fabric slowly smooth itself out. He tries to think unsexy thoughts to calm his body down during the reprieve, however brief it may be. All he wants is to unbutton his pants and give his aching dick a little room.

Well, actually, all he wants is to get sucked off under the table. But he can’t be choosy, so he’ll settle for subtly squeezing it when Matt and Ryan are too busy talking to each other to look at him.

God, Matt really planned this specific scenario just to torture him. He can only do so much when he’s sitting right between them, and they’re supposed to be hiding it from Ryan. Is the restaurant dark enough that he could find his way to the bathroom without anyone seeing how hard he is?

It’s maybe a little bit of a thrill, however, to think about other customers noticing. Wondering what’s got him so worked up. Maybe that waitress would make the connection between this and his odd behavior when they spoke.

He decides he wants to be that bold. “Matt, can you let me out?”

Matt doesn’t move. “Where ya going?”

“Bathroom,” he says. Ryan snickers.

“Let the poor boy go.”

“He didn’t say please,” Matt says, his arm disappearing under the table. Harry knows what’s coming but he’s still so torn between yes yes yes yes and no no no no.

“Pl-_ee_-ease!” The vibrations come back in full force, like Matt hit the up button six times in a row. It makes him stutter, and he jumps up from the seat, though it doesn’t make it feel any less amazing.

“Dude, let him go,” Ryan says. What does he think, Harry wonders as Matt finally grants him passage. He walks stiffly and keeps his jaw set so nothing slips out.

He’s not sure if it’s the distance and they’re out of range, or if Matt turns it off, but it ceases once again. The teasing is almost unbearable, but oh, he loves it. Now alone in the bathroom, he closes himself in one of the stalls and finally, finally unbuttons his pants, pushing them down and leaving the panties on.

Thank God he’s alone in here because now he can sigh quietly to the tune of his own touch. His thighs are sweaty, but they don’t compare to the panties. He hadn’t even felt himself leaking anywhere near this much; maybe the vibrations masked the sensation? Regardless, Harry’s taken aback by the sheer amount of precome coating his cock. The front of the panties are darkened by the wet. He wouldn’t be surprised if _that’s_ actually the reason the vibrator inside stopped buzzing.

He squeezes his dick through the flimsy fabric and lets himself moan, low and barely bit back. He’s torn between trying to will it down and stroking himself more roughly, bringing himself impossibly closer to-

His phone dings. He wipes his now-damp hand on his pants and slides it out of his pocket.

**My Matt <3 (7:17 PM)**

> are you still green?
> 
> be honest please not just what I want to hear

Harry shakes his head but he can’t suppress a smile.

**Me (7:18 PM)**

> Green. Very green.
> 
> Just don’t turn it back on till I’m at the table, ok?

Ryan thanks the waitress and she steps away, leaving just the two of them at the table. Matt glances in the direction of the bathroom door again, making sure Harry isn’t coming back just yet.

Ryan hasn’t had a chance to touch his food, but he has to set his silverware down to ask, “What are you two up to?”

“Hm?” Matt asks innocently.

“I see the looks you’re giving each other. Harry’s acting weird.” Ryan narrows his eyes. “What are you trying to hide?”

“Nothing, nothing!” Matt feigns ignorance for as long as possible, which is about four and a half seconds because Ryan can see him fiddling with the remote in his lap.

“What are you holding?” he asks.

Matt slides it over wordlessly. Ryan inspects it as closely as he can while still keeping it under the table.

“Is this...?” he starts, but Matt shushes him. He looks up to see Harry sliding back into the booth next to him, and Matt reassumes his own seat. Ryan keeps it out of sight.

“The food looks great,” Harry says, grinning. He picks up his silverware to cut into it, but his movements are slow, measured.

Ryan taps the up button. He watches Harry’s shoulders jump slightly, finally notices how the rest of his body tenses in reaction. And then it clicks. He catches eye contact from Matt and gives a discreet nod.

Matt starts cutting his fish up. He takes a bite, then taps the back of his hand against Harry’s arm to get his attention.

“This is really good, you want some?” he asks.

“Yeah, s-” He grits his teeth when it gets kicked up another two notches. “Sure, I’ll try a bit.”

He has to watch both of Matt’s hands move above the table for a few seconds before he catches on to the fact that he’s supposed to be holding something important.

“Hey, wai-“

Ryan taps up three more times. It’s stronger than it’s ever been, and with the cat out of the bag, Harry doesn’t have to pretend anymore. He clamps his hand over his mouth and squeezes his eyes shut.

“What level is it on?” Matt asks. Harry can’t tell who he’s asking, but Ryan answers.

“Seven. You okay, buddy?”

“Mhm,” Harry mumbles. He opens his eyes again, but they’re unfocused.

“Vibrator, huh?” Ryan says, voice appropriately low. “Is it inside you?”

“They’re p-panties.”

“Oh, wow. I bet your ass looks _amazing_ in them.”

“It does,” Matt chimes in.

Harry laughs, low and quiet, but it gives way to a strangled kind of groan. He shifts with the intent to make it gentler, but he ends up allowing the fabric to drag against the head of his cock and he has to put his head down on the table.

“Oh, this is _torture_,” he whines.

Ryan hums in amusement. Harry picks his head back up when he hears silverware clinking.

Both of them are just eating. Do they not realize what this feels like? he thinks, a little bitterly. He tries to focus on the sound and not the sensation, but he can’t find it even in the fairly quiet restaurant. He picks up his knife too, trying to act inconspicuous, but his hand shakes with the effort and he just lets it clatter to the table.

“Yeah, Harry?” Matt chuckles.

“I can’t do it,” he says. “I’m so hard and it’s so... wet. I can’t eat like this.”

“Are we doing safeword policy?” Ryan interjects with a whisper. Harry nods; he’s complaining, but he doesn’t really want it to end. Ryan mouths “okay” and takes a second to get back into character. Harry tracks Ryan’s hand with his eyes - the one holding the remote - as he passes it over his lap back to Matt.

What a wild sight. The key to his arousal, the reason he’s gasping and writhing as subtly as possible just changing hands over him. And there isn’t anything he can do about it.

“It probably goes up to ten,” Ryan guesses. He grips Harry’s thigh, dragging his fingers very, very slowly along his pant leg. “Wow, I can feel it from here.”

“Imagine how I feel,” Harry laughs shakily.

“Can you do another level?” Matt asks.

“Do I have a choice?”

“Hmm.” Ryan taps his chin. “No.”

As promised, the vibrations get harsher once again. Ryan’s hand is keeping his legs open, and he’s now very aware of the way his legs twitch in response to the pulsing.

“Please,” Harry huffs.

“Please what?” Matt draws it out. Harry winces involuntarily; he hates this part, the saying-specifically-what-you-want part.

“I wanna come,” he begs, despite himself. “It feels really- but I’m not th-there yet.”

“You want more, then?” Ryan coaxes. Matt passes the remote back.

Harry nods. Just the implication has pressure building. Matt keeps an eye out, but nobody has so much as glanced their way. Both hands free again, he curls his arm around Harry’s waist, knuckles tracing over his hipbone. He jumps when Harry does, a synchronous action because Ryan’s clicked it up again.

“You really can feel it,” he laughs.

“Come on,” Harry moans. His hips twitch again, but this time it’s voluntary, chasing for it to press harder against himself. Matt helps, bringing his other hand to palm Harry’s crotch, feeling around for the vibrator.

“Ah, here it is,” he says, pressing down on it lightly. Harry chokes on another groan and closes his eyes so they don’t roll back into his head.

“I definitely can’t take another level,” he whispers. He can’t hide it at all anymore; he’s sweating, he’s breathing raggedly.

“I think you could,” Ryan states, leaving room for Harry to safeword. When he doesn’t, the vibrator goes up one more level. Matt’s palm focuses right where the head is, sliding- no, dragging the fabric of the panties back and forth over it.

“If you don’t stop, I’m gon- I’m gonna come.”

“Why would we stop, then?” Matt asks. Ryan grips his thigh tighter.

With the toy and both of their touch, Harry doesn’t have to do work anymore; there’s no chase needed for him to orgasm, he’s just sent hurtling over the edge before he knows it. He moans as quietly as he can manage, holds it back as best he can, but he wouldn’t be terribly shocked if someone heard. He grips whoever’s arms are close to him as he rides through it, and it’s only after Ryan turns the vibrator off that he can feel the cum coating his cock and the inside of the panties. It’s slimy and gross if he thinks about it too long.

“We’ve gotta wash those ASAP,” Matt says, absentmindedly.

Harry collects his breath and exhales with finality, then brings up a hand to brush his hair back out of his face.

“I will be getting you back for this." He picks up his fork and knife, then points one at each of them. "Both of you.”

“That’s fair,” Matt shrugs.

“Hey! I wasn’t even involved at the start!” Ryan feigns innocence. Harry smacks his arm lightly, but there’s no malice.

There will be later. But for now, none.

**Author's Note:**

> I already know this is gross, you can omit that part from your comment  
I got a bunch of kudos recently for the first vibrator-related fic I did (like... three years ago) so?? more vibrator content it is


End file.
